Mas fuerte que nunca
by Princesa de la LUna254
Summary: Un dia te parten el corazon, un dia te quedas sola, un dia ya no eres nadie... tu corazon ha sanado ahora y tus heridas han cicatrizado...pero que pasa si no? Fans Sakura Haruno!
1. Ha pasado mucho

"De verdad tienes que irte?"

Escucho decir a su mejor amiga pelirroja, hace apenas una semana que su padre había decidido regresar a la pequeña ciudad de Konoha de la cual habían huido hace dos años, había tratado de persuadirlo sin embargo la decisión estaba tomada y no tenia mas opción que irse de la ciudad de Tokyo y dejar a las mejores personas que había conocido al igual que a su amada escuela "Akatsuki College"..

Ella? Bueno, podríamos decir que no importa pero no es así, es nuestra protagonista, su nombre? Sakura Haruno , una joven de extraño y exótico cabello rosado y ojos esmeralda, delgada y de tez blanca como porcelana..inteligente y de carácter delicado y tímido..al menos hace dos años, ahora una joven sumamente atractiva, inteligente y con un carácter carismatico para sus amigos y frio para los demás ..

Miro una vez mas a su mejor amiga, Karin Uzumaki..una pelirroja coqueta que, aunque no lo creyeran, era la mejor amiga que se podía tener, ella le había enseñado a ser mas segura de si misma y junto a sus amigos Juugo, Suigetsu, Sasori, deidara , temari , kazuzuo y Gaara habían sanado su roto corazón, mostrándole lo divertida y hermosa que era la vida al lado de tus amigos...

Juugo: te tenemos un presente

Sakura: mama no te hubieras molestado...

Comentó sonriendo, cada uno tenía su apodo, juugo era mamá, karin era la zanahoria ,suigetsu era el pez, Sasori marioneta, deidara el metrosexsual, temari la temeraria, kazuzuo el retrasado y Gaara tatuajes locos ..

Temari: es de parte de todos pero no lo veras hasta salir de la ciudad

Sasori: se va la chica mas sexy de la escuela

Kazuzuo: quien?

Karin: la chicle,tonto! Como eres retrasado -grito y la pelirrosa soltó una pequeña risa-

Suigetsu: esperemos que Konoha este preparada para..

Gaara: el remolino rosa -sonrió Gaara acercándose a sakura con una pequeña caja-

Deidara: ese es nuestro segundo regalo

Sonrió el rubio mientras sakura tomaba la caja y la abría, era una fina pulsera de oro con varios dijes..todos representando a cada uno de sus amigos y a demas de un pequeño dige con forma de sakura..

Sakura: esto..

Karin: ve y pateales el trasero...te extrañaremos

Abrazo la pelirroja a su amiga..su hermana mientras los demás se unían en un abrazo familiar..una limusina aparcó frente a ellos saliendo de ella un elegante y apuesto hombre pelirrosa de ojos color miel...

Temari: jamás te olvidaremos...

Sakura: oigan este no es el fin, hablaremos por internet y vendré cada que pueda

Karin: lo prometes?

Sakura: prometido

Karin: bien, ahora largate antes de hacernos llorar

Gaara: la única que llora eres tu..-dijo mirando a suigetsu llorar- tu y este loco pez

Sasori: se te olvido el..

Dijo apenas y todos se unieron a el..Gaara sabría lo que vendría

Todos: yuju! Rebajas de verano

Pronunciaron todos con acento alemán, siempre se burlaban de gaara usando la pelicula de Frozen debido a que este los habia obligado a irla a ver al cine por pensar q era una de muerte...gracias a eso podian tener la libertad de mofarse del pelirrojo, esta una de las cosas que sakura extrañaría , la diversión sin dañar a otros, chistes inocentes y no venosos como los de...ellos.

La bocina sonó y fue la única llamada que se necesito para saber que ya debía partir, se despidió por décima vez de todos y entro a la limusina , abrio la ventana y se despidió una ultima vez

Sakura: los extrañare!

Karin: mira por la ventana cuando vayas saliendo de la ciudad!

Grito la pelirroja debido a que la limosina ya había avanzado, la pelirrosa algo melancólica miraba por la ventana..

"Pudiste despetirte? No interrumpi? "

Escucho la voz del pelirrosa frente a ella, de su padre, aun recordaba...hace dos años su madre había muerto y el había aparecido como si nada diciendo ser su padre, por supuesto se hicieron análisis de ADN los cuales salieron positivo ,ella paso de ser Sakura Takumi a ser Sakura Haruno,sin embargo su apellido no fue lo unico que cambio ..

El era un buen hombre, tierno y comprensivo, desde el inicio había reconocido su error y con el tiempo se había ganado su confianza y cariño, a ojos de los demás era un hombre frío y sin sentimientos, y quien lo culparía? Despues de todo era el líder de la corporación Namikaze, la mejor en el campo de la tecnología de ultima generación , desde celulares inteligentes hasta automóviles que se activaban con la voz..debía mostrarse imponente y fuerte ante los demás..nada debía quebrarlo..nada debía aturdirlo, pero a pesar de todo ...cuando llegaba a casa tenia una sonrisa en el rostro, se permitía divertirse y disfrutar de la vida junto a la unica mujer que quería en su vida, su preciada hija. Era una joven con una belleza inigualable a sus ojos, una inteligencia sobresaliente y una personalidad única , definitivamente Seiji Haruno era el padre mas feliz y afortunado de todos..

Sakura: tranquilo papá...

Sonrió la pelirrosa a su amado padre, quien le devolvió esta mientras miraba por la ventana, ambos eran tan parecidos en todo, físicamente ambos tenían la piel blanca y cabello rosado, ambos eran igual de tercos y animados..inclusive tenían pequeñas mañas que los hacían verse igual

Sonrió internamente mirando por la ventana en el momento en que salían de la ciudad y vio su sorpresa...

"Te extrañaremos Sakura!"

Un gran anuncio brillaba con una foto de sus amigos y ella reunidos, llevo sus manos a sus labios intentando no llorar..vaya que los extrañaría, era una lastima tener q dejarlo pero tenia sus ventajas...podría vengarse de..ellos..

...

Era un día común y corriente en el pequeño pueblo de Konoha ,a pesar de ser muy temprano el como siempre ya estaba listo para partir rumbo a la preparatoria en lo que seria su ultimo año..

No había cambiado nada, seguía siendo frío ,indescifrable y condenada mente apuesto..

Sin embargo últimamente había estado mas distraído, algo sucedía , aun no sabia que pero algo lo inquietaba ...era algo así como un extraño presentimiento..

Tomo su mochila y se despidio de sus padres, salio de su casa y subio a su hermosa motocicleta, claro que tenia beneficios ser el hijo del alcalde del pueblo, la persona mas poderosa de ahi..

Varias chicas lo saludaban de camino a la escuela, no podía negar que había estado con todas ellas, aun años antes de conocerla a...ella. La recordaba a pesar de haber pasado ya años, no era hermosa como una modelo pero era tierna e inteligente, usaba frenos y lentes súper gruesos, no era su tipo pero aun así el se había fijado en ella...siempre estaba ahí para el y sabia que decir...tal vez eso lo había atraído, aunque eso estaba en el pasado, después de todo lo que ella le había hecho...

Llego a la institución ante los suspiros y gritos de la mayoría de las chicas ahí presentes, bajo de su motocicleta mientras se quitaba de manera exagerada su casco haciendo que las féminas gritaran una vez más, sonrió de lado, amaba su vida y jamas la cambiaría ni por una vida al lado de esa chica..

Entro al colegio, mirando de reojo a varios chicos, no, no era rarito ni nada por el estilo, todos los días lo miraban con envidia pero ahora parecían entretenidos y no le prestaban ni la mas mínima atención ..

TEMEEEEE!

Escucho un grito por el pasillo, no giro siquiera la vista, ya sabia de quien se trataba, con una sonrisa divertida observo como cierto rubio comenzaba a caminar a su lado..

Sasuke: dobe

Naruto: dios teme...caminas demasiado rápido!

Pronuncio a orcadas mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, Naruto uzumaki,el segundo jugador mas valioso de basquetball en toda la Preparatoria de Konoha y su mejor amigo además del tercero de los mas apuestos y populares en ella..

Sasuke: hmp..que quieres dobe..

Naruto: no seas amargado y saludame teme

Sasuke: hmp..hola

Naruto: vez? Que te costaba darme los buenos días ...

Sasuke: callate...

Naruto: hey teme sabes que le pasa a todos?

Ino: acaso no lo sabes naruto?

Naruto: eh ola Ino

Saludo el rubio mientras miraba llegar a Ino con Sai y Hinata, esta ultima apenas pudo pronunciar un hola mientras todos se decían "hola o buenos días" ..

Naruto: entonces?

Sai: entonces que?

Naruto: que le pasa a los demás

Ino: ah si, están así por iugh..una nueva chica

Sasuke: hmp solo eso?

Ino: dicen que vino de Tokyo y es "ardiente" -pronuncio haciendo unas comillas con las manos-

Sai: ino solo esta celosa por ella

Ino: claro que no! Solo digo que no puede haber nadie mas linda que yo

Sai: si, son celos

Ino: callate Sai, como mi novio deberías decirme algo como "no te preocupes, no hay nadie mas linda que tu"

Hinata:y..yo pienso que..e..eres muy linda Ino...

Ino: ves?! Se como hinata!

Sai : no soy una chica

Ino: intenta ser lo!

Naruto: solo sigue con el chisme ino

Ino: ah si ,como decía..la nueva chica es "ardiente", dicen q esta aqui por trabajo de su padre e ira en nuestra clase

Hinata:s..solo se queda..ra para e..el ultimo año?..

Ino: así es..

Naruto: que raro, y como se llama!?

Ino: nadie lo sabe

Naruto: quien dio la información?

Sai: ya sabes que Chouji y Lee están metidos en todo

Ino: pero ni siquiera ellos pudieron averiguar quien era..

Hinata: n..neji..-kun..tampoco sabe nada...

Naruto: que extraño...

Había escuchado toda la platica de sus amigos, quien seria esa chica? Seria ella la causa de su mal presentimiento? No, imposible.

Sai: y como les va con las audiciones en las porristas?

Ino: mal...no encontramos a nadie, este pueblo es pequeño

Naruto: y aburrido...

Ino: Uchiha escuche que iras a una universidad en Tokyo

Naruto: waa teme eso es cierto!? -dijo el rubio haciendo que todos miraran al uchiha-

Sasuke: hmp..si

Sai: beneficios de ser hijo del alcalde

Ino: me encantaría estar en tu lugar Uchiha , quisiera ir a Tokyo un día..

Sai: seguro por las miles de tiendas de ropa

Ino: por supuesto! No puedo seguir poniéndome estos arapos! -exclamo mientras señalaba su pantalon de mezclilla y su ombliguera blanca-

Hinata:p..pero los viajes..a tokyo..s..son costosos

Ino: pero me casare con un millonario!

Naruto: jajaja suerte con encontrar uno por estos rumbos!

Ino: callate Naruto tonto!

Pronuncio mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza y sin poder evitarlo la recordó...a esa chica de ojos verdes y gorro negro que había sido su mejor amiga hace dos años..miro su puño con el que había golpeado a naruto y los demás guardaron silencio..aun tenían presente su recuerdo...en especial cierto pelinegro que se detuvo en seco al escuchar la expresión que ino habia usado...

Sai: que..incomodo...

Sasuke: saben que no debemos tocar ese tema ..

Hinata: p..pero..

Sasuke: jamas paso..

Pronuncio el pelinegro cortante mientras volvía a caminar, era una de las reglas entre ellos: jamas mencionarla..jamas volver a mencionarla o recordarla, ella los había traicionado y apuñalado por la espalda..ella había jugado con su amor..y con la amistad de los demás..el lo sabia..el sabia que a su amigo Naruto, a Hinata, Ino e inclusive a Sai seguía doliendoles el daño que ella había provocado..

Naruto: o..oye Ino y que coreografía van a usar para el siguiente juego?

Ino: ...obsesión de Shakira..

Sai: les quedara muy bien ya verán..

Hinata: o..ojala si...

Naruto: dios..s..se nos hace tarde para la clase ..


	2. Sin respiracion

Se levanto temprano con un humor que ni siquiera ella sabia como clasificar: amargura o felicidad?

Se fue a dar una ducha en la inmensa tina que había en el baño de su habitación, jamas imagino que su padre se hubiera tomado las molestias de reconstruir la casa de su madre y menos que esta lograra ser mucho mas grande, como una mini-mansion, claro en comparación con la mansión que tenia en Tokyo.

Había sido un alivio que su baño ya estuviera listo y su ropa alistada en su cama así no había perdido mucho tiempo; observo su gran habitación...jamas hubiera imaginado que tendría todo esto, jamas pensaría que algún día viviría en una mansión, que tendría personal que la atendiera o simplemente alguien que la acompañara. Jamas se imagino ser llamada "señorita" por tantas personas, ser conocida o disfrutar tanto en compañía de otras personas..

Sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa y comenzó a vestirse, de verdad que nana Rebecca sabía lo que le gustaba ponerse y le elegia ropa hermosa de su armario, se miro al espejo con su falda negra amplia y corta y blusa rosa palo de mangas, se puso sus zapatos de correa negros y un collarín del mismo color al igual que sus lentes de contacto, fue hacia su tocador y se cepillo lentamente su rosado cabello..

"A Sasuke-kun le gustan las niñas de cabello largo"

Toco las puntas rosadas que llegaban a su hombro..a sasuke-kun le gustaban las niñas de cabello largo..por esa razón eso era lo primero que había cambiado en ella, a Karin casi le había dado un paro cardiaco el día en que llego al colegio con el cabello corto hasta el mentón sin embargo había aceptado, junto con los demas, que se le veía mejor ese corte de cabello..

Termino de cepillar su corto cabello, tomo algo de maquillaje y se delineo los ojos haciendo que el esmeralda de ellos se notara mas, se aplico algo de brillo rosado-rojo en los labios y después de ponerse perfume bajo al comedor..

Rebecca: señorita Sakura se ve radiante el día de hoy

Sakura: gracias a usted nana rebecca..

Rebecca: por supuesto que no señorita, yo solo elijo su atuendo..

Sakura: por eso mismo, y permitame decirle que igualmente usted se ve muy hermosa

Rebecca: muchas gracias señorita..

Sakura: no es nada, por cierto, se encuentra en casa mi padre?

Rebecca: el señor la espera en el comedor para el desayuno señorita

Sakura: hay llego tarde entonces...muchas gracias, ten un lindo día!

Sonrió la pelirrosa mientras se apresuraba al comedor, llego y abrió las puertas mirando a su padre sentado, aun estaba en pijama y su cabello rosado estaba revuelto, leía el diario de Tokyo y sus ojos parecían estar iluminados de emoción..

Sakura: buenos días papá..

Dijo sakura y en ese momento el bajo el periódico y se acerco a abrazarla como lo hacia cada mañana, ella de inmediato correspondió, ellos dos estaban solos..solo se tenían el uno al otro y cada día agradecían que el otro hubiera despertado para un día mas de vida, uno que todos los días aprovechaban...

Seiji: buenos días mi pequeño cerezo

Sakura: buenos días papá..

Seiji: y? No recuerdas algo?

Sakura: por supuesto! ya 35 años! Feliz cumpleaños papá, ojala cumplas muchos mas..

Seiji: me estas deseando ponerme mas viejo? Jaja

Sakura: jaja claro que si...-río la pelirrosa sin embargo después lo abrazo mas-

Seiji: que malvada eres..

Sakura: yo..quería agradecerte papá...por jamas dejarme sola...

Dijo la pelirrosa suavemente provocando que su padre sonriera tiernamente y la abrazara más..

Seiji: y jamas lo haré...te quiero mi adorada cerezo

Sakura: también te quiero papá..

Seiji: bueno, es mejor que desayunemos o se enfriaran los wafles que preparo la señora Teresa..

Sakura: te has dicho que eres un insensible?

Río la ojijade mientras rompía el abrazo con una sonrisa y ambos se sentaban en el gran comedor, miro por un momento sus apetitosos wafles con mermelada y fresas, y después de un 'gracias por la comida' comenzó a comerlos ..

Seiji: jaja si muchas veces

Sakura: y ese atuendo?

Seiji: no te gusta? Pase horas arreglandome jajaja

Sakura: te ves bien pero..no tenias asuntos?

Seiji: los veré mañana, hoy descansaré...

Sakura: ya decía yo..-comento mientras comía lo ultimo de su segundo wafle-

Seiji: por cierto tienes una llamada en el monitor, de tus amigos

Sakura: que? Enserio!?

Seiji: ve, aun te queda tiempo

Sonrió mientras comía otro trozo de su wafle mirando a la pelirrosa desaparecer por la puerta...

Corrió hacia la sala de tv, su padre era el dueño de la mejor compañía de tecnología así que solo tendría que encender la pantalla plana para recibir la llamada..

Karin: chicle!

Escucho gritar a la pelirroja mientras miraba a todos en el monitor, ahí estaban todos sus amigos desde Karin hasta Gaara..

Temari: familia rara a chicle, familia rara a chicle, chicle me copia?

Sakura: chicle a familia rara, como se la pasan?

Karin: ya callense con sus juegos de la NASA! -río la pelirroja-

Juugo: mama esta orgulloso de chicle

Gaara: como te la pasas?

Sasori: el ambiente donde estas es seguro?

Deidara: no has encontrado una serpiente?

Suigetsu: serpiente!

Sakura: chicos, vine a vivir a un pueblo no a la selva del amazonas

Comentó la pelirrosa haciendo que los demás rieran, siempre disfrutaba de todo con sus amigos..

Gaara: nerviosa por el primer día?

Sakura: la verdad no, esto es pan comido

Karin: oh dios mio dejame ver que llevas puesto!

Grito la pelirroja emocionada casi tirando el monitor, ante esto sakura río mientras mostraba lo que traía puesto

Karin: bien..

Sasori: ahora una vuelta !

Kazuzuo: jaja si vuelta remolino rosa

Suigetsu: anda chicle

Dijeron mientras los demás se unían a pedir la vuelta incluyendo a temari y ahora a karin, sakura con risa dio una vuelta escuchando el silbido de Sasori..

Temari: te ves muy bien

Karin: aprobado! Y tu que dices mamá?

Juugo: es demasiado corto..pero te ves bien

Gaara: aunque si te pusieras una chaqueta crema...

Karin: buena idea tatuajes lokos frozen!

Gaara: que dejen de llamarme así!

Mascullo con risa y falso enojo del pelirrojo mientras la ojijade reía..

Sakura: chicos me hicieron el día...

Deidara: hablando de día...

Todos: cual es la frase!

Sakura: el ultimo en hablar fue Suigetsu!

Karin: conocen las reglas

Suigetsu: bien..la frase de este día sera..."Las tengo pero no las doy"

Comento coqueto pestañeando varias veces mientras los demás reían, se divertían tanto con los dobles sentidos de suigetsu y cuando hacia su voz gay..

Sakura: bien bien…se me hace tarde para la escuela..de verdad sera difícil sin ustedes..

Karin: Sakura…-pronuncio con ternura la pelirroja- tu puedes..

Gaara: sabemos que no te gusta hablar sobre eso..

Sasori: pero te apoyamos y esperamos que todo salga bien

Suigetsu: si! Pateales el trasero!

Temari: se lo merecen

Kazuzuo: te apoyaremos pase lo que pase

Juugo: y no olvides que estaremos a tu lado en todo momento chicle

Sakura: yo…muchas gracias chicos -pronuncio sakura mientras se limpiaba algunas lágrimas de sus ojos-

Karin: que te enseñamos chicle? N..no llores! Se fuerte…

Oooo

No había hablado con sus amigos desde ese pequeño recuerdo, bueno no es que hablara mucho pero si se notaba cuando estaba ausente de la conversación, y no es que lo pusiera triste su recuerdo, mas bien lo ponía muy molesto…ella..él le había abierto su corazón y que hacia ella? Romperlo y pisotearto vilmente…y aun lo enojaba pero también se sentía satisfecho por la manera en la que él había contra atacado…

"Hola sasuke-kun! "

Escucho una voz frente a él pronunciando aquellas palabras que no podía ignorar, sus amigos giraron la vista hacia la chica de extraño cabello color lila , pintado por supuesto ya que las raíces castañas apenas podían distinguirse , Hinata la reconoció de inmediato… Mia la co-capitana del equipo de porristas, todos en la escuela sabían que ella estaba perdida por Sasuke , inclusive había rumores de que había sido ella la que había sacado a… su antigua amiga del camino para quedarse con el Uchiha a pesar de que este ni siquiera sabia de ella..

Levanto la mirada para toparse con esa pesada niña pelilila , siempre lo habia molestado siguiendolo de un lado a otro y diciendo su nombre de esa manera que no soportaba…

Sasuke: que quieres Tsukiyomi

Mia: waa que frío eres conmigo Sasuke-k..

Sasuke: no me llames así

Mia: eh?

Sasuke: estas sorda? No quiero que me llames Sasuke-kun

Mia: a ella si la dejabas hacerlo…-pronuncio en un susurro mientras al salón entraba su profesor Kakashi Hatake-

Kakashi: bien todos a sus asientos

Dijo apenas el peliplata y todos fueron a sus lugares esperando lo que vendría a continuación..

Kakashi: bueno, como seguramente saben..el día de hoy tenemos una nueva alumna, pasa..

Pronuncio kakashi mientras dejaba en su escritorio su Icha icha, el sabia quien era ella, como no reconocer a su mejor alumna? ..

La puerta se abrió y por ella entro alguien que hizo que a Sasuke Uchiha le faltara el aire…

Kakashi: Preséntese señorita…

Sakura: hm mi nombre es..Sakura Haruno..

Todos miraron a la chica de extraño cabello rosa con sorpresa, en especial un pelinegero y un rubio al los que la noticia les había caído como un balde de agua helada…


End file.
